urathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Mankind
' Mankind', also referred to as Humans, are a race of men and women that first emerged in the northern plains of Antvinar, Urath in C3000. Mankind has a diverse and unmatched natural skill for warfare, giving them the pretext of being a violent species. Aside from their violent tendencies, man still wishes for a peace that many believe is beyond them or wishful thinking. Their first civilizations were based on a hunter-gatherer systems. Humans are polytheistic which means they worship multiple gods and goddesses. For the most part, they worship gods of warfare, honor, and leadership. Man has developed a united legion known as the Empire of Celunis, named after Tiberius Celunis post Warring Period. Physiology Humans are mammalian meaning they are warm blooded and can reproduce and nourish live offspring. Like most animals, Humans have two arms and legs, the torso, the neck, and a head complimented by symmetrical facial features like the eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Their bodies are sustained by several systems or networks that span inside notably the circulatory, respiratory, reproduction, nervous, and immune system. Human bipedalism allows them to walk on two legs which gives them an advantage in endurance over speed. Another gained advantage Humans have are opposable thumbs which gives them better ability to firmly grasp objects. This evolution is believed to have directly led to mankind's adaptation to using weapons or tools. To their credit, standard humans can also tap into hidden reserves of energy in times of great stress via their adrenaline glands. This adrenaline rush results in drastically increased strength and responsiveness to threat. There is biological variation in the human species — with traits such as blood type, cranial features, eye color, hair color and type, height and build, and skin color varying across the globe. Human height averages around 4 feet to 6.5 feet tall and their weight greatly varies depending on genome, diet, exercise, and metabolism. Contrary to Daemon skin color, Human skin recieves the color from pigments that range from light-pale to dark-brown. Hair color is also determined by pigments that range from white to black to blond to brown to red. History Warring Period & Plague Mankind first appeared in the great plains continent of Antvinar on Urath. Antvinar is largely inhabited by the predator Lion. It could be said that because of the lions, mankind was forced to become skilled warriors that could defend their own. The lion is symbolic for the warrior and stands for a warrior's coming of age. In this time, early hunter-gatherer systems were set up among the scattered tribes and clans of men. Around C4000, Mankind entered into a Warring Period between different tribes and clans fighting for territory and resources. The warring stretched throughout Antvinar, but evidence shows that it might have even reached as far as the border of Castia. During the Warring Period, Sien the Patient impregnated a female Human. She would become the mother of Xanerus, a demigod or Etrion. Xanerus would grow angelic wings and become a commanding leader in the war. After a while, he decided the war was not worth his effort. Xanerus would become the God of Leadership, revered by leaders and generals. On C4710-D7-U2, the Warring Period officially ended. To prevent the separation and conflict between the clans, Arturus Aaren forms an alliance between the clans of Antvinar. The Empire of Celunis is established. The Empire is named after Tiberius Celunis, an honorable rival of Arturus during the war. Arturus becomes the First Emperor. On C4750, the Vesania Plague infects hundreds within the Empire including Second Emperor Balthazar Aaren. Chester Aaren, his only son, becomes the Third Emperor after Balthazar's death. The Third Emperor is able to fight this plague and establishes the Assembly of Alchemists to find a cure. Using White Jade Flowers, Mountaintop Red Flowers, and boiled Lion’s blood, the Alchemists create a cure for the plague. Unfortunately, multiple food providers and farmers have been infected and died. This results in a famine and struggling economy. The Emperor creates the silver coin as a solution and bounces the economy back up. Tribulum Era On C4795-D2-U19, Chief General Frankford Cristofre hires the league of assassins known as the Scarlet Claw to murder Emperor Chester Aaren. The Scarlet Claw successfully kills the Third Emperor. Because the Emperor has no siblings or male children, his title is passed on to Cristofre. Ninth Emperor Jonathan Cristofre takes advantage of the Empire’s prosperity gained through years of hard work and devotes his tenure to expansion beyond Antvinar. Empire soldiers are sent across river that divides Antvinar from Castia. The soldiers encounter a Daemon settlement on Castia. They are introduced to Koyur, a Daemon translator who has been observing mankind from afar. The first meeting between the Daemon and Humans is peaceful. The Daemon even teach mankind how to manipulate light and dark magic. Florian Era Category:Species Category:Mankind